1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device and a method for simulating 3D printing and more particularly, to a simulation technology which is able for a producer to predict and correct a 3D model through previews shown when the 3D model displayed in a monitor is outputted by a 3D printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
3D printing technology is emerging as a promising technology in a diverse group of industries. A 3D printer is a device to make a three-dimensional object by laying down successive layers of material such as polymer or metal of liquid or powder types.
Economic impacts of 3D printing are expected to change consumption patterns, revitalize entrepreneurship, generate new products and services, increase productivity and the like.
On the other hand, the 3D printing requires a long period of times and use of expensive materials to make 3D objects and has low color reproduction to reproduce colors as they are shown in a monitor which has high color reproduction.
KR Patent Publication No. 2008-0082909 (2008.09.12) discloses a 3D printer.